empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucious Lyon
Lucious Lyon '''(born '''Dwight Walker) is the main protagonist and antihero in the television series, Empire. He is the father of sons Andre, Jamal and Hakeem Lyon with his ex-wife Cookie, as well as a daughter, Lola Lyon with his ex-lover and ex-daughter in law Olivia. Lucious was the head of the record label Empire Entertainment from its initial foundation up until he was ousted nearly two decades later. He is portrayed by actor Terrence Howard, and he first appears in Pilot. Biography Dwight Walker grew up in the harsh streets of Philadelphia and began selling drugs as an orphan at the age of nine to support himself, after his father was murdered by the Nation of Islam. Believing that a black kid with the name "Dwight Walker" wouldn't survive living on the streets, he took on the name 'Lucious Lyon', believing that one day that would be the name of an immortal god. He also started rapping sometime after, selling his CDs for $7 out of car trunks, at barbershops, and at strip clubs. He also met his future ex-wife, Cookie, who helped him sell drugs in order to finance his music career. Cookie is eventually arrested in a drug run and serves seventeen years in prison. Lucious immediately divorces her and raises their three young sons with the help of his best friends Vernon Turner and Cookie's cousin, Bunkie. Some time later, he met Billy Beretti, the famously unorthodox head of Creedmoor Records, and with Creedmoor, Lucious spawned multi-platinum hits such as Deuce Deuce, 2-1-5 or Die, and That's What the DJ Spins, the latter song coming out in 2002. However, by 2003, Lucious had a very bitter and public falling out with Beretti over royalties and creative control, and left Creedmoor to build his own vanity label, a label that eventually became the company known as Empire Entertainment today. Tumblr_nhgh1rUKS31u5351mo1_1280.jpg|Lucious's look in the first season LuciousLyonSeason2.jpg|Lucious's look in the second season Series |-| Season 1= Pilot After announcing his plans to take Empire public, Lucious is informed that he has ALS and is given less than three years to live. Lucious becomes engaged to a younger woman and debutante named Anika Calhoun. His position in his company is threatened when Cookie, his ex-wife, returns from prison after having served her sentence, which was reduced due to her becoming an FBI informant (unbeknownst to Lucious). Cookie demands that Lucious give her half of Empire and the A&R position with the knowledge that he used drug money to finance the company. He refuses her demands, but nonetheless hires her on the company board and allows her to be the manager of their son Jamal, claiming that he "never wanted" him anyway due to his homosexuality. Lucious and Cookie attempt to put Hakeem and Jamal against one another in an effort to prove who is more musically gifted and to determine which one will inherit Empire. Lucious orders Bunkie to spy on Cookie. Bunkie refuses to do so and instead attempts to blackmail him, demanding 3 million dollars to pay off his gambling debts. Lucious shoots and kills Bunkie after meeting with him later near the city docks. The Outspoken King Despite the continuity of his musical success, as he prepares to make Empire Entertainment public, he still struggles to cope with his diagnosis of ALS. Cookie, meanwhile, arrives to his mansion uninvited to convince Lucious to put Jamal and Hakeem together to perform at Laviticus. Lucious immediately denies as he claims that Jamal's artistry does not meet with Hakeem's audience, and because of his sexuality. Cookie confronts Lucious for underestimating Jamal's abilities, while Lucious mentions that Cookie signed an agreement to not mention that she contributed to building Empire with $400,000. Lucious faces a dilemma, meanwhile, when the backlash of his signed artist, Kidd Fo-Fo, gets tense, and he finds it difficult to choose between dropping him from the label or keeping him. However, he convinces Kidd Fo-Fo to perform with Hakeem, as back-up, at Laviticus. After killing Bunkie, Lucious attempts to cover up his deeds when Vernon reveals where his body was found, and he tells Cookie about Bunkie's death. Because of the controversy regarding Kidd Fo-Fo, Lucious demands that the banks return in favor of the IPO launch. Meanwhile, Hakeem's video goes viral, and Lucious expresses utter disappointment. Meanwhile, Lucious prepares for an interview to address controversy with Kidd Fo-Fo, but Cookie deprecates him for his inability to express brutal honesty. Lucious, later on, forces Jamal not to have the press release, promoting his homosexuality, or everything he manages to buy for Jamal is gone. Lucious has an interview, where he expresses his input on the Kelly McGann show, and reflects how his childhood influenced his music. In the elevator, Lucious decides to drop Kidd Fo-Fo. The Devil Quotes Scripture Lucious encourages a desperate Hakeem to record music before he makes music videos, and he attacks Veronica's manager to make himself the official manager of her. Meanwhile, Lucious is enraged when he discovers that Billy Beretti, Lucious's former manager and head of Creedmoor Records, has taken in Kidd Fo-Fo for his label. In order to get back at Beretti, he demands his managing team to track him down and ensure that Empire is safe. Lucious gets Andre to track down the apparent eyewitness to Bunkie's murder, secretly to protect his status. Later on, Lucious discovers that Cookie has teamed up with the feds and confronts her, hoping that Cookie isn't trying to jeopardize their family. Lucious, meanwhile, attends Bunkie's funeral and delivers an emotional speech that forces him to flashback to his deeds that caused Bunkie's death. Later, he decides to have a dinner party, inviting Cookie. A flashback shows Cookie and Lucious, who isn't fond of a song that Puma has written. When Jamal performs this song, Lucious sardonically states that he didn't know Jamal wanted the song. Lucious goes to Jamal's apartment, as a heated conversation ignites. Lucious doesn't seem to be proud of Jamal's sexuality, which forces Jamal to leave his apartment and plan to take over Empire. False Imposition Continuing to encourage Hakeem to record more music, Lucious encourages Hakeem to prove that he can be a successful artist. Lucious's next plan, meanwhile, is to get Titan on the Empire Entertainment label because of his authenticity as an artist. After Titan is incarcerated for a physical altercation at his concert, Lucious plans to get Titan on his record label to increase the competition with Billy Beretti and Creedmoor Records. Meanwhile, Detective Calvin Walker arrives at Empire Entertainment to interrogate Lucious about Bunkie's death. As Lucious lies about his presence while Bunkie was shot, Andre covers for him, leading to a flashback of Andre and Lucious's relationship years ago, when the police arrives at his house. Anika and Lucious assemble a meeting to continue the quest of moving Titan to Empire Entertainment. However, when a drive-by shooting occurs, Lucious insists that Anika should stay out of the situation because of the dangers. Lucious, meanwhile, reunites with former manager and archnemesis, Billy Beretti, who threatens to jeopardize Lucious's career, company, and his family. Later, Lucious arrives at a jail to have a conversation with Titan, encouraging him to join Empire Entertainment, and leave Creedmoor Records in fear of Titan selling his soul to Beretti. He gives Titan his cellphone to write lyrics and officially sign on to Empire. As Lucious revels in the success of his schemes, he celebrates while watching Hakeem perform with Tiana during the Teen Choice Awards nominations concert at Laviticus. He also thanks Cookie for her involvement in bringing Titan to the record label, leading to flirtatious banter. Dangerous Bonds Lucious surprises Anika, with a performance from R&B singer, Anthony Hamilton. He proposes to Anika, and the two slowly dance while Anthony Hamilton performs The Point of It All. At Empire Entertainment, Lucious is proud and impressed of Hakeem's new single, "Drip Drop" and Hakeem's vision for his music video to the song. Although Andre fears of the budget for the music video, Lucious demands that he finds a way to get the money. Lucious, meanwhile, converses with Andre in his office about a need for Tiana's involvement in Hakeem's video, implying that it's the strongest alternative for money. Lucious and Anika announce their engagement to Anika's parents, but Lucious asks Anika's father, Dr. Steve Calhoun to commit fraud by asking for an IPO to make Empire Entertainment go public. However, this would put Anika in danger of having no money, so Anika's father agrees to give him a bill of good health. Later on, Lucious encouraged Hakeem to make amends with Tiana after discovering her affair with India Spring. He wants Hakeem to continue the music video. Meanwhile, Lucious arrives unexpectedly at Cookie's apartment, reminding Cookie of their anniversary. It is revealed that Lucious gave Cookie the roses, which she believed were from an old nemesis. Out, Damned Spot Although Cookie assumes that Lucious hopes to rekindle their relationship, Lucious invites Cookie and the family to a dinner party, only to announce his engagement to Anika. While Cookie was enraged, Lucious claims the rose he gave for their anniversary had friendly intentions. Meanwhile, Lucious continues to suffer from the symptoms of ALS, and he discovers Detective Calvin Walker sneaking through his trash. Feeling unprotected, he turns to Vernon, demanding that Walker is fired. Ironically, Vernon demands the truth, whether Lucious killed Bunkie or not. Lucious reveals that he killed Bunkie to protect his reputation and the company. Lucious introduces Cookie to Elle Dallas, one of the legendary artists of Empire Entertainment, as Elle's new manager. Later, Lucious continues to appoint security for his own protection; he unhesitantly hires Malcolm DeVeaux, who is determined to protect him and the company by all means. Lucious meets with a concierge doctor, Dr. Lester Mason, with a possible cure for Lucious's ALS symptoms. After Vernon makes a deal, Lucious is protected, and he thanks Vernon despite the tension and distrust. At the end of the episode, Lucious witnesses Olivia's appearance, when she claims that Jamal is the father to her daughter, Lola. Our Dancing Days After Jamal's ex-wife Olivia returns with unexpected news, Cookie blames Lucious for forcing Jamal to marry Olivia. As more bad news surrounds him, and Cookie continues to deprecate him, Lucious collapses to the floor, assumed to be symptoms of his ALS, and he is sent to the hospital. While Lucious is hospitalized, he is informed that he has liver damage, and Dr. Lester Mason's license was revoked for administering illegal drugs on other patients, meaning that Mason's cure for ALS was a scheme. Dissatisfied with this information, he demands everyone to leave, while Cookie watches him from the window, he gives a brief smile. As Lucious recovers, he continues to ensure that Empire Entertainment is prepared for the investor showcase, making suggestions that Elle Dallas should open the show. Meanwhile, Lucious arrives at Jamal and Hakeem's rehearsals while they argue, and Cookie lectures them. Meanwhile, Lucious converses with Jamal over the possibility of Jamal being a father, and his current success as an artist. As the big event, the investor showcase, starts, Lucious meets Hakeem's girlfriend, Camilla Marks, who poses as an investor to express her interest in Hakeem. Lucious introduces Jamal and Hakeem during the showcase, but he suffers from the ALS symptoms, and he appoints Cookie to making his speech. Once Cookie presents an impromptu speech about Empire Entertainment, Lucious is proud of her, much to Anika's disapproval. Lucious brings the Lyon family together, besides Anika, who leaves for a Chicago trip, to reveal his fatal disease. After a prattle between Andre and Hakeem, he encourages Jamal and Hakeem to stay strong for him and Cookie. Finally, Lucious and Cookie share a toast and reminisce of their past. Lucious asks Cookie to dance, and the two share a romantic encounter, only to be discovered by Anika. The Lyon's Roar In a flashback, Lucious, Cookie, and their sons waits at the courthouse for the verdict. As Cookie fears the consequences of losing her family while going to jail, Lucious sings You're So Beautiful to Cookie. The morning after Cookie and Lucious's affair, Lucious is faced with the dilemma of breaking up with Anika for Cookie. He, then, agrees with Cookie producing a Legacy album in dedication to his artistry, but Cookie convinces him to break up with Anika before her idea is in effect. Unto the Breach Sins of the Father Die But Once Who I Am |-| Season 2= The Devils Are Here Personality Lucious is the ruthless CEO and co-founder of Empire Entertainment. He often manipulates to get what he wants. Lucious is very concerned with preserving his image. He is willing to take down just about anyone to maintain that image, even those closest to him. Lucious was recently diagnosed with ALS and he wants to keep his illness a secret. Lucious is very manipulative. He uses this skill with Cookie, Anika, Andre, Hakeem, and recently, Jamal. He is also extremely narcissistic and selfish. He often calls himself a god. Skills Lucious is a very talented singer and rapper. He is also a very skilled pianist and guitarist. Lucious is also very experienced with guns and other firearms. Relationships [[Cookie Lyon|'Cookie Lyon']] (ex-wife) [[Jamal Lyon|'Jamal Lyon']] (son) Lucious is Jamal's father. Of all his sons and maybe even compared to him, Jamal has the most talent which he refuses to acknowledge due to his loathing of Jamal's homosexuality. Lucious is embarrassed by Jamal as he views homosexuality as a choice but also a sign of weakness. He pays for everything Jamal owns threatening to cut him off if he is ever to go public with his sexuality. In the end of season 1 Lucious finally accepted Jamal's sexuality and made him his successor. [[Andre Lyon|'Andre Lyon']] (son) [[Hakeem Lyon|'Hakeem Lyon']] (son) Anika Calhoun (ex-fiance) 'Becky Williams '(executive assistant) Becky is very loyal to Lucious and is one of the only people he can trust. 'Freda Gatz '(client) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Lyons Category:Empire Entertainment Artists